A l'attaque
by Dinou
Summary: Impossible de les faire tenir en place.


**Stargate Atlantis**

**A l'attaque !**

**Auteur** : Dinou

**Email **: dinou149wanadoo.fr

**Genre** : humour, et un tout petit peu de romance

**Résumé** : impossible de les faire tenir en place…

**Rating** : tout public

**Disclaimer** : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne touche pas d'argent en écrivant cette histoire, je ne le fais que pour me divertir et divertir les fans de la série. Merci donc de ne pas me poursuivre en justice.

**Note de l'auteur** : tout d'abord, je tiens juste à dire que c'est ma première ff sur Atlantis, d'habitude mon truc c'est plutôt stargate, ou alias, et en ce moment Harry Potter. Alors ne soyez pas trop méchant avec moi dans les commentaires. Et ensuite je tenais à vous raconter comment une idée pareille a bien pu me passer par le truc vide qui me sert de cervelle. En fait j'étais en cour d'histoire du proche orient, et, histoire de changer des habitudes, ma prof est partie en vrille. Alors j'ai laissé mon esprit vagabondé, et tadaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Cette fanfic est née ! Vive les cours qui n'intéressent pas !

Bonne lecture !

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION !**

- « Liz ! » appela le Docteur Becket en arrivant essoufflé dans le bureau du leader d'Atlantis.

- « Carson ? » dit elle étonnée en levant la tête. « Que faites vous ici ? Vous deviez surveiller les… »

- « Ils ont quitté l'infirmerie alors que j'étais occupé avec un autre patient. » la coupa t-il.

- « Mais c'est pas vrai ! Ils vont me rendre complètement folle ! » dit elle en sortant de son bureau plutôt énervée.

De toute façon avec ces quatre là c'était toujours la même chose, elle leur disait de faire quelque chose et il fallait qu'ils fassent ce qu'ils voulaient. C'était comme ça depuis leur arrivée sur Atlantis. Elisabeth était surtout en colère contre le leader de cette « rébellion », il allait l'entendre !

Ailleurs sur Atlantis…

- « On aurait peut être pas du quitter l'infirmerie. Attendez qu'Elisabeth l'apprenne, elle va nous… »

- « En veilleuse McKay ! Je ne veux pas entendre ça ! »

- « On ne me parle pas sur ce ton Sheppard ! »

- « Ils peuvent dire ce qu'ils veulent, mais ils ont besoin de nous pour protéger Atlantis contre les Wraith. » dit il en plantant son regard dans celui de McKay. « Allez vous deux, on bouge de là, sinon Carson va vraiment finir par nous mettre la main dessus» dit il aux deux autres membres de « l'expédition »

Puis ils partirent tous les quatre, prenant bien garde de ne pas se faire voir par les soldats présents. Ils semblaient êtres aux aguets, probablement prévenu par radio de leur fuite de l'infirmerie, et sûrement prêt à les y ramener par tous les moyens.

Du côté d'Elisabeth, le pauvre Carson n'en menait pas large face à une Elisabeth dont la colère se faisait de plus en plus grandissante.

- « Comment ont ils pu vous échapper ? »

- « Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. » dit il en faisant en sorte de ne pas croiser le regard d'Elisabeth.

- « Je les croyais malades, tous les quatre ! »

- Mais ils le sont, mais une petite varicelle ne peut pas les clouer au lit indéfiniment, vous les connaissez aussi bien que moi ! » dit il pour essayer de la calmer.

Avant qu'Elisabeth n'ait eut le temps de poser une autre question, l'alarme d'Atlantis se mit en fonction. Elisabeth fut alors appelée en salle de contrôle.

- « Continuez de les chercher. » dit elle à carson. « Ils ne perdent rien pour attendre tous les quatre. » dit elle alors en partant à toute allure en direction de la salle de contrôle.

Pas si loin de là…

- « La porte a été activée. »

- « Merci McKay, on l'avait remarqué ! »

- « Qu'est ce que j'ai dit à propos du ton à mon égard Sheppard ! Je ne suis pas n'importe qui ! » dit il en commençant à s'énerver.

-« On en reparlera McKay. Maintenant tout le monde en salle de contrôle, armez vos armes, on risque d'en avoir besoin. » dit il alors en parant à toute jambe vers la salle de contrôle.

En salle de contrôle…

- « Que se passe t-il ? » demanda Liz en arrivant.

- « Des Wraith Madame, le colonel Sheppard et son équipe sont poursuivis par les Wraith. »

- « Appelez les par radio. » dit elle sérieusement.

- « Bien madame. »

Quelques clics plus tard, la communication était établie.

- « Vous pouvez y aller madame. »

- « Ici Weir, qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

- « Ici Sheppard, un comité d'accueil nous attendait sur cette planète. Je croyais qu'elle était inhabitée et oubliée des Wraith depuis des lustre ? » dit il avec la voix teintée de colère.

- « C'est ce que nous pensions aussi. »

- « Et ben vous vous êtes tous plantés ! » dit il alors. « On arrive, alors si vous pouviez nous laisser passer ça serait vraiment très gentil ! »

Elisabeth fit un signe de tête au sergent présent à ses côtés et ce dernier désenclencha le bouclier qui protégeait l'entrée de la porte des étoiles d'Atlantis.

Tout prêt de la salle de contrôle…

- « Tenez vous prêt à tirer. » dit le leader alors en armant son P90.

A ce moment là, le Colonel John Sheppart, suivi de Teyla, Ronnon et McKay, passa la porte des étoiles alors qu'ils continuaient de tirer à travers le vortex pour maintenir leurs ennemis hors de portée.

- « Le bouclier ! » hurla John.

Le sergent obéit immédiatement en remettant en place le bouclier, puis il désactiva la porte des étoiles.

- « On a eut chaud ! » dit alors John à ses compères.

- « A L'ATTAQUE ! » hurla une voix dans la salle de contrôle.

A ce moment là tout le monde se fit bombarder à coup de balles en mousses par une bande de quatre joyeux drilles, âgés entre quatre et sept ans.

Les balles pleuvaient dans tous les sens, les petits semblaient avoir ce qu'il fallait niveau recharge.

Mais au bout de dix minutes, ils se retrouvèrent néanmoins à court de munition.

- « Bien joué les enfants, on ne s'y attendait pas ! » dit alors John sur un ton joyeux.

- « On a gagné ! » se mirent ils à crier, faisant sourire John, Ronon et McKay.

- « Ne les encouragez pas tous les trois ! » dit alors Liz.

- « Vous devriez avoir honte franchement ! » ajouta Teyla.  
Ces messieurs essayèrent alors de réprimer leurs sourires alors que les quatre petits diables continuaient de se féliciter.

Le leader des quatre rigolos s'avança doucement vers Elisabeth.

- « Tu nous en veux beaucoup ? » demanda t-il en lui faisant un regard de chien battu, espérant ainsi la faire craquer.

- « En effet jeune homme ! Je pensais vous avoir assez répéter que la salle de contrôle n'est pas un terrain de jeu. » dit elle sur un ton qui se voulait sans appel.

- « Ma petite maman… » dit il en venant se blottir tout contre Elisabeth. « Je suis désolé. Promis je le ferai plus. » dit il en prenant un air repenti.

John regardait son fils amadoué sa femme avec beaucoup d'admiration. Il avait à peine six ans et en faisait ce qu'il voulait. Les punitions ne pouvaient pas durer quand il venait tout contre Elisabeth, lui promettant qu'il serait sage comme une image, et cinq minutes plus tard il était parti pour une autre bêtise.

Alex, le fils de Rodney, s'approcha de son père. Ce dernier le regardait de haut.

- « Qu'as tu à dire pour ta défense jeune homme ? »

- « Maman elle m'a laissé tout seul avec eux, j'ai pas eut le choix ! » dit il en se défendant. « Puis en plus l'autre, il se la pète comme son père ! Il arrête pas de me donner des ordres papa ! »

Rodney essaya de dissimuler un sourire aux propos de son fils.

- « John, veuillez dire à votre fils de ne plus donner d'ordre au mien, il n'est pas n'importe qui quand même ! Un petit géni comme lui ne doit pas recevoir d'ordre de ce gnome ! » dit il en déposant une main protectrice sur l'épaule de son fils.

Pour Alex et Sheppard Junior, c'était déjà gagné.

Néanmoins, les deux autres membres de l'expédition n'en menaient vraiment pas large face à leur parents : les deux enfants de Teyla et Ronon savaient que ça allait barder pour leur matricule vu la tête de leur mère. On aurait pu penser que Ronon serait le plus sévère au sein du couple, mais au contraire, ce dernier avait du mal à être sévère avec ses deux enfants.  
Ronon essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas rire de la situation, mais ils n'étaient que des enfants : son fils avait sept ans et la petit quatre.

- « Vous me décevez beaucoup tous les deux. » dit elle alors aux deux petits.

- « Pardon maman. » dirent ils alors honteux d'avoir déçu leur maman.

- « Avez vous la moindre idée de ce qui aurait pu se passer si des Wraith étaient parvenus à entrer ? »

- « Mais on n'est pas intervenu avant de voir que c'était vous. » dit alors la petite fille, alors que ses jolis yeux chocolats se remplissaient de larmes.

Teyla regarda sa petite fille et elle savait ce qui allait arriver quand Ronon verrait la première larme couler sur la joue de la petite dernière : il allait s'approcher, la prendre dans ses bras et dire que ce n'était pas grave.

Et en effet, quand son visage fut inondé de larme, Ronon s'approcha de sa fille.

- « Viens dans mes bras ma chérie, c'est pas grave. » dit il alors en consolant la petite qui se laissait aller dans les bras paternels. « On veut juste qu'il ne vous arrive rien. »

- « Je suis désolé papa, on voulait juste vous faire une surprise. » dit elle en reniflant.

- « Je sais ma belle, mais la prochaine bêtise, ne la faites pas ici, d'accord. » dit il en essuyant ses larmes avec ses doigts. « Essayez le mess, ou le bureau de Rodney. »

- « Promis papa ! » dit elle en lui donnant un grand sourire.

Ronon porta ensuite son regard sur son fils qui était venu s'accrocher à la taille de son père. Ce dernier passa un bras autour des épaules de son fils.  
Quand enfin il porta son regard sur Teyla, il vit que la dame n'était pas franchement contente. Il allait encore entendre parler du pays, il allait entendre pour la centième fois le sermon sur le fait de responsabiliser les enfants, et comme d'habitude, il l'embrasserait fougueusement pour lui faire oublier le sujet de la conversation, et ils finiraient tous les deux sous la couette.

La vie depuis sept ans avaient bien changé, malgré cette menace que représentait les Wraith, ils avaient décidé de vivre leur vie, d'être heureux. Il a fallu que chacun d'entre eux face des efforts : certains ont dut être moins accro au boulot, d'autres moins intrépides, ou encore pour certains moins imbus de leur personne, ou pour fini pour d'autres se décidé à s'attacher et à se fixer.

Mais dans l'ensemble tout se passait bien. John et Elisabeth s'était marié et avait eut un beau petit garçon qui avait beaucoup chose de son père dont le sourire et les yeux, mais aussi les capacités intellectuelles de sa mère. Il leur avait fallu beaucoup de temps pour se déclarer, la peur de mélanger travail et vie personnelle les avait retenu longtemps, puis un jour, après avoir failli mourir tous les deux, séparés par des milliers de kilomètres, ils avaient franchi le pas.

En ce qui concerne Rodney, il n'avait pas trouvé mieux que d'épouser la délicieuse jeune femme qui avait partagé son corps pendant quelques temps. Il s'était marié avec une militaire, il n'en revenait toujours pas. Mais quand il posait ses yeux sur son fils, il voyait tout ce qu'il pouvait aimer chez sa femme, et aussi son propre ego.

Ronon et Teyla, quant à eux, n'avait pas attendu aussi longtemps que les autres. Au départ, ni l'un ni l'autre ne croyait que ça allait durer car l'une était indépendante et l'autre trop protecteur. Mais avec le temps, ils avaient appris à utiliser leurs différences et à les transformer en force. Et s'en même s'en rendre compte, le ventre de Teyla s'arrondit rapidement au plus grand plaisir du couple.

Carson, qui revenait de l'infirmerie, regarda l'équipe phare d'Atlantis et leurs familles, alors que des balles en mousse jonchaient le sol devant la porte des étoiles. La relève était assurée, il en était certain, ils étaient déjà prêt à l'attaque !

**Fin.**

Je sais que c'est pas long, mais voilà, je trouvais ça sympa de rire un peu avec des enfants potentiels de nos héros. Et puis ça me permet de vous souhaiter de bonnes vacances !

Un petit commentaire n'est jamais de trop ! J'adore recevoir des petits messages !

A bientôt !

**Dinou**


End file.
